


Merrily We (T)Roll Along

by EarthboundJedi



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, crack (sort of??), this is pretty much going to go exactly how you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthboundJedi/pseuds/EarthboundJedi
Summary: Jim tries to teach Blinky about memes. You can probably predict how this is going to go.





	Merrily We (T)Roll Along

“I do not understand, Master Jim, why on Earth would a cat want a cheeseburger? It is not a natural part of their diet, nor any living creature’s diet, for the matter. How you humans can stand to eat those excuses for nutrition baffles me.”

“Blinky, that’s not the point!” Jim pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, the other holding up his phone in front of the troll so he could look at the screen. Just to shake things up, Jim was trying to educate Blinky for a change; it wasn’t going well. “It’s a cat. It’s cute. It’s funny.”

Blinky peered closer at the image. “I find no amusement in this particular feline’s lack of grammar and proper spelling.”

“But that’s what makes it funny!”

“I do not understand.”

Jim sighed, “Nevermind, let’s try a different one.” He scrolled through the content on his phone, sticking out his tongue in concentration. “No… no, too specific… and if you didn’t get Cheezburger Cat, you  _ definitely _ won’t appreciate Doge…”

“Dojo?”

“ _ Doge. _ In a nutshell, a picture of a dog surrounded by bad grammar.”

“Ah. Sounds like nothing to be appreciated to begin with.”

“To humans, it’s funny. Sort of. Just trust me, Blinky.”

“I do trust you, Master Jim. But these odd phrases and pictures surely cannot be the staples of human culture you claim they are.”

“Memes, Blinky, they’re called memes.”

“A preposterous word if I ever did hear one. Are you quite sure you aren’t making these up to mess with my understanding of your society?”

“I swear, I’m not making this stuff up! Here, maybe you’ll get this one,” he slid his phone over towards the troll, enlarging the image on the screen. “It’s called a ‘Demotivational Poster.’”

“Hmmm… ‘Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups’? An odd impartation of wisdom, but at least this one makes sense.”

“It… it’s not wisdom, it’s… oh, nevermind. Let’s try some of the videos.”

“These ‘memes’ of yours include videos as well? Is there any media format they do  _ not _ appear in?”

“Uh, actually, no, I think they’re pretty much everywhere. Which is why I’m trying to teach you about them!” Jim pulled up a [YouTube video](https://youtu.be/7I-mdoClMVA) and pushed the phone back at Blinky.

“Ah, I see it is titled ‘Dramatic Hamster.’ But how could a rodent be - Oh! Oh my, that  _ was _ dramatic! But… Master Jim, why was the hamster reacting so dramatically? What could have possibly happened?”

“That’s the point, Blinky - it can be a reaction to pretty much anything.”

“A reaction? …. Aaah, a non-verbal response. But with an overly dramatic hamster. I think I am beginning to understand.”

Doubting the troll was  _ actually _ beginning to understand, Jim found [another video](https://youtu.be/jofNR_WkoCE) to show him. “Here, this one’s a music video.”

“Why is the performer listing off sounds that animals make? The relevance eludes me.”

“Ssshhhh, Blinky, just keep watching!”

“I do not see how… wait, what? What does… Oh! Ahaha! Oh, this one is quite entertaining, Master Jim! What does the fox say, indeed!”

“See? I told you!” Jim waited until the video ended until he took his phone back, glancing at the time. “Oh no, I’m late for dinner! My mom’s gonna kill me!”

“If her cooking does not kill you first. Perhaps you would be better off eating one of the cat cheeseburgers.”

“Blinky, no, that’s… that’s not how that works. Good try, though.” Without any further delay, Jim rushed home, hoping he wouldn’t get scolded too much by his mom tonight.

* * *

Jim was in the middle of muddling through his homework after dinner when he got a text from Blinky; sometimes having the direct link to his troll mentor was convenient, but not when he was trying to study for a Spanish test. His mild annoyance quickly turned to anxiety when he read the text:

‘Arcadia public library. Make haste.’

It sounded urgent - maybe Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!! had stumbled across another goblin nest or something. Sneaking his way downstairs so as not to alert his mom, Jim hopped on his bike and sped off towards the library.

Out of breath when he arrived, he burst into the front door. Oddly, it had been left unlocked despite being long past closing hour - hopefully it was Blinky’s doing and not something more sinister.

“Master Jim, over here!”

Looking around, he saw Blinky’s face dimly lit by the glow of a computer screen from across the room. He walked over, wary of whatever it was Blinky had come across that had required such urgent attention.

“Master Jim, I have been doing some research, and I have uncovered some information you may find useful.”

“Really? What is it, Blinky?”

Blinky clicked something on the computer, causing a video to start playing. [A video Jim recognized all too well.](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

Jim facepalmed, causing Blinky to laugh heartily, “You were correct, Master Jim, these internet memes are great fun, indeed!”


End file.
